


Сделка с Богом

by radmirmiroslavskiy



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmirmiroslavskiy/pseuds/radmirmiroslavskiy
Summary: Кто сказал, что смерть - это конец пути? Иногда - это только начало. Начало к большим приключениям.*работа относится к жанру LitRPG*





	1. Chapter 1

Мама тихо плакала на кухне, несмотря на то, что я сидела в своей комнате, я это прекрасно слышала и меня это убивало. Я сердито вытерла лицо, размазывая слезы с косметикой.  
Ну, почему у нас нет денег? Почему медицина вообще упирается в деньги? Что за жизнь-то такая, что, когда ты слаб и болеешь, единственное, что тебе может помочь, — это даже не больница, а деньги. Нет денег — тебе уже не помогут, лучше сразу копить на гроб.  
Почему вообще болеет тот, кто этого не заслуживает? Моя сестренка — ей ведь всего восемь, она пожить-то не успела, а перед ней уже только один призрачный шанс на жизнь — при условии, что сделают операцию, которая даже не в нашей стране проводится и стоит, как хорошая квартира.  
Лучше бы уж я заболела раком, чем светлый ангелочек, наше улыбающееся солнышко. Тихие мучительные всхлипы со стороны кухни разрывали мне сердце, так что я, накинув ветровку, буквально выскочила из квартиры. Ветер с дождем словно соответствовали моему настроению, будто небо плачет вместе со мной. Ливень смывал остатки макияжа с лица, смешиваясь со слезами. Ветровка практически сразу промокла насквозь, по телу прошла легкая дрожь от холода.  
Какой есть способ быстро достать большие деньги? Кредит? Никто столько и не даст, учитывая наш ЗАРАБОТОК на двоих. Разве что меньшую часть. Благотворительность? Опять же, у меня нет таких связей, чтобы попасть на телевидение. Подать, как рекламу? Опять упирается в деньги. Продать девственность? Смешно, это же не фильм, про Золушку-то, что сразу нашла себе богатого принца. Убить кого-то за деньги? Ага, а я прям киллер со стажем. Продать свои органы? Никогда бы не подумала, что буду об этом думать. Но ради своей сестренки я готова буквально на все. Что делать? Что?..

— Ты собираешься прыгать?  
— Что? — И тут до меня доходит, что я стою на мосту, реву и смотрю вниз на воду. Действительно, можно подумать, что прыгать собираюсь. Обернувшись к мужчине, я аж вздрагиваю. Высокий, наверно, два метра точно, широкоплечий, красная футболка аж натянулась, того гляди и треснет. Рядом на поводке стоит такая же огромная черная собака. Породу я не знаю, но выглядит она весьма устрашающе.  
— Нет, не собираюсь, все в порядке. Спасибо за беспокойство. — Поневоле я почувствовала себя неуютно: темно, дождь, на улице никого, одинокая девушка и мужчина, прям сюжет для…  
Мысль оборвалась, вместе со словами мужчины:  
— Буквально на все? У вас крайне хорошие варианты: кабала банкам, продать девственность и убить кого-то за деньги, и, да, продать свои органы. Ха, шикарный выбор. У меня есть кое-что получше. — Мужчина облокотился на перила, футболка натянулась, буквально не оставляя простора для фантазии, он был крайне мускулист.  
И тут я почувствовала, как мои глаза лезут на лоб, а челюсть решила познакомится с коленями. Его футболка! Она сухая, и это под ливнем — я в ветровке уже давно насквозь промокла, а у него она сухая. Я внимательнее осмотрела мужчину и поняла, что дрожу от страха. Дождь его и собаку будто игнорировал.  
— Я не дождусь от тебя вопроса? Хотя вижу по твоему лицу, до тебя кое-что дошло. Я просто не люблю дождь, хотя в определенных ситуациях это отличное средство.  
— Я… Что?  
Он глубоко вздохнул, рядом вздохнул его пес. И это привело меня в чувство. Дождь его словно обходит, и, поскольку я уверена в том, что не говорила об этом вслух — свои предположения о том, как достать денег, — это значит, он ч…  
— Да, я слышу твои мысли.  
И предложение получше это?.. — Вслух я этого не сказала.  
— Я могу исцелить твою сестру. Не за спасибо, конечно же.  
— Что-о… — голос оборвался, я, кашлянув, продолжила, — что я должна делать?  
— Служить мне, конечно же, стандартный контракт на пятьсот лет.  
— Что? Люди столько не живут.  
Он засмеялся:  
— Кто тебе сказал, что я человек или что ты останешься человеком?  
— Но как?..  
— Мои проблемы. Ты согласна? Твоя сестра исцелится, более того, больше раком она не заболеет, и цена этому — контракт на пятьсот лет с возможностью продления. Итак? Учти, предложение действует не так уж и долго, не согласишься ты, согласится кто-нибудь другой с аналогичными проблемами.

Долго ли я думала? Нет. Не думала вообще, доказательств того, что он если и человек, то явно необычный, было достаточно. Если моя сестра исцелится, этого будет достаточно, даже если я стану рабыней и мое служение будет заключаться в том, что я должна буду ежедневно лизать его ботинки.

— Я согласна.  
Мужчина зло улыбнулся, достал неизвестно откуда взявшийся пакет и протянул его мне:  
— Это деньги. Они нужны тебе, чтобы проверить всеми возможными способами сестру. Это будет моим доказательством того, что она уже исцелена. Врачи спишут на ошибки: аппаратуры и лаборантов. Рака у твоей сестры не будет. А после всех проверок ты покончишь с собой.  
— Что?!  
— Кто сказал, что ты мне нужна в этом мире? Мне нужна твоя душа, без твоего тела.  
Или сделка отменяется?  
« Нет!» — панически прозвучало в моем сознании.  
— Вот видишь, тогда зачем лишние вопросы, раз уже согласилась. Вот контракт. Прочитай, дальше никакого выбора не будет.  
Поскольку в правой руке у меня был пакет, я неловко протянула левую руку и взяла свиток. Бумага, несмотря на форму, была самая обычная. Я кое-как его развернула, поняла, что она все же необычная: дождь на нее не попадал. Контракт не удивил меня описанной сделкой, как он и сказал, моя душа обязывалась ему служить пятьсот лет, взамен он исцеляет мою младшую сестру от рака. Он удивил меня тем, что знал и мое имя, и имя моей сестры, а также именем… Бога, что заключал со мной сделку. В Греции когда-то очень давно был пантеон Богов Олимпа, и там описывался Бог с таким именем, но описывался он совершенно другим. Бог коварной, кровавой войны, свирепый и безжалостный. Арес, Бог Олимпа. Я замерла.  
— Это имя ты знаешь, поэтому оно его отобразило. Знала бы ты меня, как римского Бога — Марса, оно бы его отобразило так. Это тоже я. Это универсальный свиток договора, если бы ты меня не знала, мне бы пришлось представляться, но, как видишь, этого не понадобилось.  
— Но вы… не выглядите Богом… Войны.  
— Создатель всемогущий, зачем ты дал этим скотам выбор, подписывай или не подписывай, о теологии мы можем поговорить позже! — рявкнул он.  
Стоило мне задуматься о том, как мне расписаться, как лист уколол меня, кровь растеклась по бумаге и внезапно медленно превратилось в подпись. Свиток свернулся и переместился в руки Бога Войны.  
— Вот и все. Твоя сестра уже излечена, проверяй это всеми доступными этому миру средствами. А потом закончи со своей жизнью.  
Арес, Бог Войны, исчез вместе с псом, а я осталась стоять под дождем с мыслью, что мне это все приснилось — встреча с Богом, болезнь сестры, — но пакет с деньгами как бы намекал на реальность происходящего. Я развернулась и пошла домой. Утром у меня будет много работы.

***

 

Я все-таки уговорила свою мать провести дополнительное исследование. Рака головного мозга не было. Сестра была полностью здорова, какие бы исследования не проводились, все они показывали одно и тоже: сестренка вылечилась.  
Мама радовалась, сестренка тоже, а я не знала, как им сказать, что, чем больше исследований я провожу, тем короче становится моя жизнь. Я уже убедилась, что она здорова, и исследование я проводила не для того, чтобы поверить в это, а просто чтобы надышаться ими. Я ловила кусочки их радости, старалась запомнить побольше улыбок. Я знала, что я скоро должна буду… закончить это. Покончить с жизнью, чтобы выполнить свою часть сделки. Пятьсот лет служения Богу Войны, кровавому и свирепому, которому зачем-то понадобилась смертная. Бесполезная. Я.

Денег осталось еще достаточно. Я положила их в стенку, на видное место, а сама закрылась в ванной. Я училась на медика, и я знала, что это заблуждение, что нужно ложиться в ванну, полную холодной воды. Мол, менее больно будет. Да, боли будет меньше, а еще холодная вода сужает сосуды и способствует остановлению кровотечения. Такая вода служит скорее для показухи «самоубийства», чтобы человека спасли и драматично вокруг него скакали.  
Я выпила пять таблеток аспирина — он разжижает кровь; больше дома не было, но больше и не надо. Потом села в горячую ванну и несколькими быстрыми ударами перерезала вены вдоль левой руки. Боль захлестнула, и я, пока у меня еще остались последние капли решимости, перерезала вены и на второй руке. Вода стала кровавой, кровь выплескивалась легким фонтанчиком — спасибо аспирину, обычно из вен кровь истекает, и довольно медленно. Боже, что за чушь лезет в голову…  
Тело немело. Очень скоро мне захотелось спать, чему я не стала сопротивляться, милосердно соскользнув во тьму.


	2. Chapter 2

Я вылезла из ванны и не сразу поняла, почему я села в ванну в одежде — потому что с меня тут же нехило так накапало и все это теперь убирать придется. А потом я вспомнила, что покончила жизнь самоубийством, и медленно обернулась назад.  
Я… мое… тело практически утонуло в ванной: наверху остались только ноги, согнутые в коленях, джинсы частично потеряли своей бледно-голубой оттенок и приобрели страшный ржаво-красный цвет, одна рука утонула, а одна другая лежала на краю, так что кровь стекала и на пол, и в ванну, длинные черные волосы вспыли наружу — среди красно-бордовой воды смотрелось на редкость отвратительно. Я отшатнулась, поскользнувшись на крови, шлепнулась со всей дури. Ожидала боль, но ее не было. Посмотрев на руки, я увидела только гладкую, бледную кожу. Я вновь посмотрела на свое… тело.   
И совершенно не знала, что делать.  
— Наконец-то.  
Арес появился неожиданно: вот я еще пялюсь на собственное тело, вот рядом уже стоит мужик все в той же красной футболке. Он без особой брезгливости вытащил мою голову из воды за волосы. Прощупал пульс. Начал укладывать мою голову на край ванны — тело тут же вновь попыталось уехать в глубь ванны, но мужчина не сдался, пока не устроил его так, чтобы голова оставалась вне воды.  
Видимо, мое удивление было достаточно красноречивым, чтобы он ответил на него:  
— Ты еще жива. Пограничное состояние, агония, как ни назови. В моих интересах, чтобы оно продлилось еще чуть-чуть. Больше тебе рассказать успею. Давай-ка переместимся отсюда, а то тебя собственный труп напрягает.  
Переместились мы в какое-то серое пространство — просто серое, вокруг не было совершенно ничего, — Арес щелкнул пальцами и из пустоты появилось два кресла, друг напротив друга.  
 — Присаживайся, — кивнул он в сторону одного из них.  
Усевшись, я взглянула на него, он смерил меня пристальным взглядом и сказал:  
 — Сейчас ты очень внимательно меня выслушаешь. Мы не увидимся, пока ты снова не умрешь, так что в твоих интересах запомнить все, что я тебе скажу.  
— Хорошо.  
— Такие, как я, всегда говорят: прежде был ОН и Хаос. Никто не знает, как его зовут. Люди называют его Богом, такие, как мы, — Изначальным, Первым. Именно он создал несколько миров, несколько рас, нас, в конце концов. Миров было всего десять. В одном из таких миров жила ты. Хаос — это не Бог, это тупая сила, несущая изменение. Изменение — это не всегда плохо, но после Хаоса жить не может ничего. Вот в чем проблема, мы потеряли уже три изначальных мира. Если Хаос остался и активно пытается сожрать еще парочку миров, то Изначальный ушел от нас.  
Он прервался, снова смерил меня взглядом.  
— Все понятно?  
Я кивнула.  
— Никакому Богу не нравится, что подконтрольная ему планета умирает, с Хаосом мы боремся повсеместно. Мы не сразу заметили, как появлялись новые миры и также внезапно умирали. Все думали, что это кто-то заигрался в Изначального, а Хаос поглотил этого идиота, вместе с его мирком. Пока кто-то не заметил, что в этом виноваты не такие, как я. А жители тех изначальных миров. Первый не совсем покинул нас: он создал расы по своему подобию, способные встать на один уровень с ним. Некоторые из них оказались способны творить, а другие — в это верить, понимаешь.  
Он помолчал, а потом продолжил. Мне, в принципе, было все понятно, поэтому я его не перебивала.  
— Вот взять хотя бы вас, людей: вы пишете книги, ставите театральные постановки, кино, компьютерные игры. Вы тратите на это силу Изначального Творца, а фанаты всего этого тратят энергию на веру в созданное. Ждут, обсуждают. И рождается мир, со своей готовой вселенной, расами, даже Богами. Чем больше веры, тем он устойчивее, но рано или поздно он либо перерождается в начало — те же герои, те же события, он находится во временной петле, — либо умирает. Тогда мы долго пытались найти выход, пока не нашли. Стабилизатором и катализатором одновременно являются жители изначальных миров, раньше мы чуть ли не любого закидывали в этот мир, он вызывал изменения, даже тем, что он там был. И мир становился устойчив, а у нас, Богов, появлялись новые подданные, ибо тот Бог, что и закинул туда человека, получает от этого мира подпитку. Еще лучше было, если перемещались только души в тела новорожденного мира, неустойчивый мир не пытался их убить, принимал за своих, не атаковал. Хотя позже это по нам ударило, не зря все так восхваляют свободу выбора. Человек должен сам выбрать, будет ли он служить Богу, сам должен сделать выбор в пользу смерти и новой жизни…  
— Стой! То есть я… могла умереть и от старости? Не заканчивать свою жизнь самоубийством? — меня аж подкинуло от возмущения.  
 — Конечно, и я ничего не смог бы с этим поделать.  
— Но зачем…  
— Я же свою сделку не выполняю через семьдесят лет? Я ведь не сказал «убей себя немедленно», ты сама свой выбор сделала.  
Я задохнулась и замолчала. Сказать мне было нечего: я ведь и правда сама пришла домой с учебы и убила себя. Твою мать!  
— Ты сама назвала меня Богом коварной войны, чего же ты ждешь сейчас? Ты могла бы проверять свою сестру вечность, и я бы тебе ничего не смог сделать, но да ладно, какая теперь разница, времени не так и уж много.  
— Но…  
— Ты уже мертва. И уже служишь мне. Сиди и слушай. Очнешься в новом мире в крайне фиговом состоянии, я ничего с этим поделать не смогу, этот мир мне не принадлежит, чтобы вносить какие-то правки, так что не жди какой-либо помощи. Это понятно?  
Я, поморщившись, кивнула.  
 — Один из эффектов переноса — длительная депрессия, смерть не любит отпускать кого-то, поэтому иди к психологу или тому, кому сможешь доверять, хоть к священнику. Не смей заканчивать жизнь самоубийством и там. Это поняла?  
— Да.  
— Ты ведь уже сейчас это чувствуешь? Равнодушие и апатия?  
Именно это я и чувствовала. Мне было все равно, что он говорит, мне все равно, что я умираю, единственное, что вызвало хоть что-то, было то, что я не была обязана умирать. Мдамс, точно к психологу или священнику, а то что-то со мной не то.  
— Все с тобой нормально, просто твоя душа еще не ушла в оборот перерождений, только потому ее держу я и контракт. Времени мало, так что я продолжу, да и тебе легче должно стать. С развитием компьютерных игр мы поднапряглись и создали такую штуку, что называется полное погружение. Жизнь лишь игра, и ты в ней игрок, — хмыкнул Арес.  
Он кинул мне металлический шарик, я как-то механически поймала. И она стала плавиться у меня в руке, растекаясь по телу. Это вызвало легкое удивление, несмотря на пелену почти равнодушия. Постепенно металлическая жижа окутала все тело, похожая на легкую металлическую сетку.   
И передо мной появился синий квадрат*, да так резко, что я дернулась, и, если бы не кресло, то точно бы шлепнулась.  
Я посмотрела на Ареса, тот молчал, и я перевела взгляд обратно на синий квадрат.

**Загрузка интерфейса 10%.....30......60%…90%.....100%**

**Система приветствует нового Игрока**

— Это компьютер тебе в помощь, твоя жизнь теперь состоит из цифр. Теперь смотри и слушай: Система, Статус игрока.  
 _Имя: Валентина Стрельцова (данное при рождении)_  
Истинное имя: нет  
Уровень: 15  
Класс: Игрок  
Раса: дух  
Титул: ищущие забвения  
Физические характеристики: заблокированы, вы мертвы.

— А…  
— Вопросы потом, ты уже мертва, долго я тебя держать не смогу, ищущие забвения — это значит, что ты ищешь себе смерть, идешь на круг перерождения, — ответил он на незаданный еще вопрос.  
Он послал легкий святящийся комок в меня, который сразу впитался в тело, едва коснувшись.  
Всплывшая в воздухе табличка сообщила, что у меня появилась мана — 500 единиц.  
— Говори: иллюзорный барьер открыть.  
Я повторила, к моему удивлению, мана просела, а серое пространство заволокло легкой пленкой.  
— Он нужен для тренировок, для отдыха, а также иллюзорные барьеры пригодятся с тварями. С тварей падает барахло, включая деньги. Это для того, чтобы игрок всегда мог достать то, что ему нужно. Деньги, зелья, артефакты. Опять же, сможешь прокачивать ремесло, заодно очистишь мир от хаоса. Да, эти самые монстры и есть излишки хаоса, что скапливается повсеместно, игроки его очищают. Не суйся туда нездоровой или без оружия. Теперь скажи: снять иллюзорный барьер.  
Процедура была повторена, барьер словно осыпался стеклом, которое тут же исчезло.  
— Ах да, чуть не забыл.  
Фигура Бога стала шире, футболка исчезла, вместо нее появились доспехи, шлем полностью закрыл лицо. От Ареса повеяло мощью, и он что-то сказал.

**Вас благословил Бог Войны!**   
_Открыт навык:_ **Берсерк, контролируемое. (актив/пассив)ур. 1  
** -20% получаемого физического урона  
+20% к атаке физического типа  
Открыта особенность: **шкала ярости**  
Чем больше ярости, тем больше силы и скорости.  
Открыта дополнительная характеристика: **Хитрость**  
Вас благословил Бог Коварной Войны, хитрость ваш конёк.  
Открыта особенность: **Кровь врага**  
Победив врага в битве, вы выпив его кровь, способны перенять его особенность   


**Внимание! Получен квест!**  
 **Божественный квест.**  
_Ранг: Легендарный. Повторяющийся._  
Суть задания: Спасти мир от Хаоса  
Награда: опыт, вариативно  
Штраф за провал: вариативно  
Отказ невозможен

 — Удачи тебе, — Бог коварно улыбнулся, и меня безмерно напрягла эта улыбочка. — Твое Истинное Имя: Инсендио.

**Истинное имя выбрано: Инсендио**

**Начат процесс перерождения:  
1%…  
10%… Мир определен.  
30%… Персонаж перерождения определен  
95%… Система Игрок успешно интегрирована.  
100%  
Желаем приятной игры. **  
И будто растворилась в яркой вспышке. 


	3. Chapter 3

В себя я пришла с хриплым криком и тут же попыталась вскочить. Ударившись об что-то головой, резко рухнула назад.  
Перед лицом возникла табличка.

_Вы нанесли себе урон -45_

Мне было больно, я даже не могла понять, что именно болит сильнее: живот или голова, это отвлекало от оценки ситуации. От темноты хотелось запаниковать. Я попыталась поднять руку и застонала от боли, тело было словно сведено судорогой, боль перемешивалась с противным онемением, но, когда рука поднялась и уперлось во что-то практически сразу, до меня дошло, что тут что-то далеко не так.

**Система приветствует Игрока!  
** **Внимание! Получен Божественный квест:  
** _Будьте достойным той силы, что получили._  
1) Выберитесь из могилы за час.  
2) Воздух в могилу был помещен божественным вмешательством, его действие продолжится еще 1 час и 0 минут.  
Награда: Система, жизнь.  
Штраф за провал: смерть, новое перерождение, недовольство вашего хозяина, понижение всех навыков, лишение благословения Бога.  
Отказ: невозможен.   


Могила? Я в могиле? Что делать? Что делать-то?! Так. Не зря же в медицинском училась — прежде всего надо успокоиться, паника вызывает большой расход кислорода из-за того, что дыхание ускоряется.  
«Система, а таймер можно вывести рядом?» — мысленно произнесла я, и система послушалась.  
Задание исчезло, вместо него остались цифры, одно — расположение минут в количестве пятьдесят девять, другое — количество секунд. На тридцатой секунде я поймала себя на том, что зависла, глядя на секундомер.  
Мыслей не было, что делать, я не знала. Я попыталась ощупать карманы или что-то подобное, вдруг добрые родственники положили хоть что-то в могилу, у всех разные представления о том свете и что там понадобится покойнику. Ощупала ноги и живот, насколько получилось в давящей тесноте, меня что-то насторожило, но цифры перед глазами отвлекали внимание. Легкий голубоватый свет от них слегка разбавлял тьму вокруг, и я увидела белую ткань перед собой, одновременно с этим нащупывая пряжку ремня. Пальцы практически не слушались, но мне удалось ее расстегнуть. Упершись ногами в стенки гроба и приподняв таз, насколько возможно в моем положении, я попыталась выдернуть ремень из петель брюк.  
С силой шлепнулась, а руки ударились о крышку гроба.

_Вы нанесли себе урон -25_

Больно, черт возьми! Выдохнув, я осознала, что вытянула только часть ремня, так что процедура повторилась, правда, на этот раз мне удалось удержать задницу в воздухе, а ремень получилось вытянуть без удара о крышку гроба руками.  
Было крайне неудобно, руки приходилось держать практически под невозможным углом, но, сломав пряжку, я ей же попыталась разорвать тканевое покрытие гроба.  
Получилось. Я задумалась, глядя на темное дерево. А дальше-то что? Царапать дерево ногтями, пряжкой? Боже. А дальше как? Может, тут что есть?  
«Система, навыки персонажа».

**Невозможно отобразить данные, вы не выполнили квест**

Чего-о? «Система, отобразить квест».  
Перечитав его, я поняла, что я тупица, невнимательно прочла все условия. То есть работающая система мне достанется только в том случае, если я выберусь из гроба. Но она же отображала урон или это фоново? Как Арес сказал, моя жизнь теперь в цифрах, вот она и отображает, что я получила синяки, в цифрах.  
Замечательно! Сразу вспомнилась ехидная улыбочка этого божка. Со злости я ударила руками крышку.

_Вы нанесли себе урон -5_

Ой, да заткнись ты! Посмотрев на таймер, я выругалась: прошло уже пять минут, а я до сих пор не имею представления, что делать и как вообще возможно выбраться. Но тут отсвет таймера все же принес мне еще одну пользу: в древесине, практически напротив пояса, я разглядела стык. Крышка была поделена пополам, значит, она открывающаяся, значит, мне нужно сорвать замок снаружи, чтобы открыть гроб, а также поднять крышку с кучей земли наверху и вылезти. Всего-то! Делов на пять минут, конечно же, че-е-ерт.  
Точно, даже если мне удастся открыть крышку, в чем я уже сомневаюсь, земля будет падать мне в лицо. Ощупав свое тело еще раз, я сообразила, что нужно поднять рубашку на голову, чтобы земля не мешала мне дышать и не лезла в глаза, а потом попытаться перевернуться и спиной попробовать надавить на крышку. Таймер показал, что осталось сорок три минуты. И тут меня, как по голове ударило. Я медленно приподняла руки и положила на грудь. Нет. Не может быть. Либо я очень плоскогрудая, либо… я опустила руки на пояс и, ощупав его, нашла то, чего точно нет у девушек. Вот что меня насторожило с самого начала! Женщин ведь в платьях хоронят! Какая может быть пряжка ремня!.. Арес-с-с, су-у-ука!..  
Так, поплачу над своей судьбой позже, сначала надо выбраться, иначе высказывать ему свое недовольство придется в лицо. А я уже умирала, мне не понравилось. Хотя-я… может, провалить его, тогда я хоть буду девушкой, ну а что? Операцию по смене пола я точно не заказывала! Потом вспомнился штраф, то, что он Бог Коварной Войны, и не дай Боже мне в следующей жизни очнуться сусликом. Сусликом-парнем. А-а-а, уже сорок минут осталось, не о том думаю.  
Насколько могла, я подняла рубашку на башку, сначала стала бить со всей дури, что была, об крышку, заодно и вымещая злобу от всей ситуации. Делала я это механически, не считая ударов и не обращая внимания на боль в руках. К моему удивлению, я услышала щелчок. Видимо, замочек расстегнулся.

_Вы нанесли себе урон -187_

Времени осталось всего двадцать минут.  
Перевернулась лицом вниз — дышать сразу стало труднее, да и места как будто меньше стало — я изо всех сил спиной попыталась поднять крышку. Как будто двигала скалу, черт возьми. Перевернувшись снова, попыталась поднять ее руками. И, как я поняла, что замочек точно сломан, причем и с петель я эту крышку тоже сняла своими злыми ударами, земля стала проваливаться в гроб. Я сдвинула ее вбок, ударившись о край крышки, что сразу отобразила система, пролезла в черный земляной провал, нагребая землю руками в гроб, снова и снова, пока наконец не почувствовала лицом слабое движение воздуха и не услышала дождь. Это воодушевило. Я раздвигала в стороны все больше и больше земли, на этот раз наружу, пока с трудом не вытащила собственное тело. Я легла рядом с могилой, уставшая и довольная собой, пока не вспомнила о том, что я теперь, походу, парень.  
И тут перед глазами замелькали таблички.  
Первая снова была о уроне:

_Вы нанесли себе урон -204_

Видимо, это тот удар в бок, что я получила сдвинутой гробиной.

Вторая синяя табличка гласила, что идет загрузка данных. Пока ждала загрузки до 100%, я просто лежала, смотрела в небо и чувствовала, как дождь смывает грязь с лица. Я пыталась понять, как мне теперь жить-то? Нет, в прошлой жизни я искренне считала, что шмотки у мужиков в сто раз удобнее, была немного, так сказать, «пацанкой», но это никогда не доходило до абсурда, например, в голову не приходило копить на операцию по смене пола, хоть и большую часть жизни таскала вещи парней. Нет, ну а что? Толстовки и худи, рубашки и футболки — все они были сделаны для удобства, из простой ткани, без декоративных вырезов, стразов и прочих ненужных побрякушек. Но…

_Имя: Валентина Стрельцова_   
**Удалено**

_Ваше имя: Джейсон Тодд (данное при рождении)_

_Титул: ищущие забвения_   
**Удалено**   
__**Титул: Бывший Робин**  
Ловкость +5  
Эффект постоянен.  
 **Навык: Провокация ур. 45**  
Шанс выбесить противника 50%  
Шанс, что вы спровоцируете врага на необдуманную атаку 20%  


__**Титул: Жрец Воинственного Бога**  
Ярость +5  
Сила +5  
Открыта дополнительная характеристика: скорость +5  
Эффект постоянен  


_Раса: дух_   
**Удалено**   
_Раса: человек  
_

**Распаковка памяти бывшего носителя займет: 1 месяц**

**Внимание! Идет перерасчет физических характеристик**

_Имя: Джейсон Тодд (данное при рождении)_  
Истинное имя: Инсендио  
Уровень: 15 (0/15000)  
Класс: Игрок  
Раса: человек  
Пол: мужской  
Возраст: 16 лет  
Титул: Бывший Робин, Жрец Воинственного Бога  
Шкала ярости: 5  
Жизнь: 4534 /5000  
Мана: 1/1  
Интеллект: 31  
Мудрость: 23  
Выносливость: 47  
Сила: 23(+5)=28  
Ловкость: 56(+5)= 61  
 **Дополнительные характеристики:**  
Психическая стабильность: 3/10(дебафф: истерика, апатия)  
Скорость: 20(+5)= 25  
Хитрость: 0 

__

**Внимание! Квест создан специальным действием.**   
**Учение — свет!**   
_1) Узнайте, какими навыками обладает ваше новое тело._  
2) Изучите систему и значение характеристик  
Награда: опыт  
Штраф за провал: нет   
**Принять квест: да/нет**

А где же вариант, что я просто проснусь дома от кошмара? «Да», конечно, чего уж там. 


	4. Chapter 4

_— Ха-ха-хаа-хи-ха, малыш, Бэтмен не спасет тебя! — размах-удар, боль, такая сильная боль, от нее не укрыться, не спрятаться, и мой взгляд то и дело упирался в такие же, как у меня, равнодушные, сине-зеленые глаза матери, что наблюдали за мной. Больно, больно, больно-о…_

— А-а-а-а-а! — я закричала, панически оглядываясь в поисках мужчины, что бил меня ломом.  
Это что, сон?.. Еще раз оглядевшись и никого не найдя, я выдохнула. Сон. Я уснула, черт возьми. Где я вообще? Кругом кресты, памятник ангела, что стоял на камне, на котором было написано: «Джейсон Тодд. Спи спокойно, дитя». Ни даты рождения, ни даты смерти.  
Именно это и привело меня в чувство окончательно. Господь Всемогущий, это же кошмар. Просто сон, а я вылезла из могилы и вообще я Джейсон Тодд, эпитафия теперь кажется насмешкой.

**Система приветствует Игрока!  
Вы спали на земле: выносливость -3(на 3 часа и 00 минут)**. 

_Психическая стабильность понижена на 0,2 сроком на 3 часа и 00 минут._   
**Дебафф:** _**Ночной кошмар.  
** Вы чувствуете беспричинный страх. _

Как по заказу: проснуться от кошмара, вот только не дома! Мда.  
Я решительно встала, покачнулась и тут же шлепнулась. Еще минут двадцать я училась заново ходить, парень был высокий, а я в прошлой жизни едва достигла полутора метров… с кепкой, да и вообще все казалось слишком длинным и высоким: ноги, руки, даже голова и та как будто была слишком высоко расположена. Со стороны казалось, наверно, что я пьяна в дубень, но на кладбище никого не было, а я еще не раз решительно обнималась с землей, окончательно извозив пафосный парадный костюм в грязи и траве.  
Присев передохнуть, я глянула на кучу земли с травой, на торчащую из нее крышку гроба и поняла, что видно сразу, что оттуда кто-то вылез. Влезла в яму, осторожно вытащив земли из гроба, подперла крышку на свое место, закрыв замочек, чтоб не смещалась. Накидала земли. Траву, как могла, посадила сверху, вид, конечно же, не товарный, но особого внимания привлекать не будет, по крайней мере, точно не столько, сколько торчащая из земли крышка гроба посередине кладбища.  
И куда мне идти? Кажется, у меня слишком много вопросов на тему «что делать», печаль в другом, ответов-то нет и не предвидится.  
Снова запнувшись об собственные ноги, я с размаху впечаталась лицом в чей-то памятник и прилегла отдохнуть.

_Вы нанесли себе урон -567_

Лежа уже на чужой могиле, с легкой тошнотой и головокружением, ощупывая шишку на лбу, я с тоской думала, да какого хрена происходит-то? По идее, если рассуждать здраво, с такой-то ловкостью, она ведь у меня самая большая из всех характеристик, я чуть ли не по потолку должна бегать, а не запинаться о собственные ноги!  
Мои длинные ноги напомнили, что я теперь парень, и я окончательно расстроилась. Как будто тут девушек нет, что за фигня, он же Бог, почему меня не забросить в кого-то другого?  
А потом я вспомнила, ради чего это все затевалось. Ради своей сестренки я была действительно готова на все, сделать что угодно, чтобы ей помочь, так какого я сейчас ною и рыдаю? Вспомнились улыбки матери и сестренки, когда они поняли, что врачи «ошиблись» с диагнозом, — такие светлые, такие счастливые. Стало легче, подумаешь, парень, что теперь убиваться-то? Я, конечно, не видела никого с характеристиками, но мои выглядят достаточно высокими, парень был явно тренированным, учитывая, с какой практически легкостью была поднята крышка гроба с землей поверх, да и земля сейчас тяжелая, дождь ведь. Так что могло быть и хуже.

**Психическая стабильность +1**   


Во-о-от, уже лучше. Я вновь встала и пошла, собираясь для начала выбраться с кладбища и параллельно думая, что мне вообще делать. Нужны деньги, еда, квартира. Шла на автомате, то и дело покачиваясь и врезаясь в надгробия. Задала себе вопрос: «Что я знала о Джейсоне Тодде?» И тут же ответила: да ничего практически, я вообще не особо любила комиксы, а фильм с Бэтменом смотрела один, сценаристом которого был Бёртон, и то не потому, что фанатка комиксов, а потому, что фанатею от Бёртона. Конечно, если бы я знала, что попаду в такую ситуацию, я бы, наверно, учебу бросила, читая и перечитывая все комиксы. Джейсон Тодд был Робином, напарником Бэтмена, пока его не убил Джокер…  
Боже мой, да мне же снилась смерть этого тела! Этот мужчина с ломом — бледная кожа и зеленые волосы — он был Джокером, нихрена его покорежило! Меня всю передернуло, и я вновь осмотрелась. Никого не найдя, немного успокоилась.

**Внимание! Ивент-квест.**   
__**Ранг: Судьбоносный. Повторяющийся.  
Судьба — это не та дорожка, с которой можно просто так сойти. **  
1) Победите Джокера, жестоко избив его ломом, или убейте его.  
Награда: опыт, вариативно.  
Штраф за провал: вариативно  
Отказ невозможен. 

Хорошо, хоть вариантов два, вряд ли я могу убить человека, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас. Кто знает, что изменится потом? Сейчас я вспомнила, о чем говорил Арес: такие, как я, станут стабилизатором мира и катализатором его изменения, но он ведь ничего не говорил о том, что судьба персонажа при этом должна меняться?  
Пройдя чуть дальше, я оперлась на надгробие и задумалась, могу ли я пойти к Бэтмену? Он… Брюс Уйэн, богатый, известный, и по ночам бьет преступников, могут ли у него быть какие-то технологии, определяющие, что душа этого тела не совсем та? Сто процентов я не дам, а умереть уже от рук Бэтмена из-за того, что тот мстил захватчику тела напарника, мне неохота.  
Снова тихонько начиная идти, аккуратно переставляя ноги, чтобы не запнуться и не упасть, я продолжала систематизировать знания. Я помнила, что Джейсон Тодд взял лицо своего «врага» Джокера, Красный Колпак и мстил он и Бэтмену, и Джокеру. А почему и нет, осталось найти такую крутую «маску». Мда, не о том думаю!  
Да и, по-моему, у парня какие-то терки с Бэтменом возникли еще до Колпака, могут ли эти разногласия позволить Бэтмену вышвырнуть меня? Могут, да и тут проще дождаться возвращения памяти. Тогда внимание, вопрос: куда мне идти? Кому я могу доверять? Где мне жить, что есть?..  
Удар — и сильная боль прострелила бок, и я оперлась обо что-то руками, визг тормозов машины резанул слух. Сквозь слезящиеся от боли глаза я увидела бабку с дедом в машине.  
Так меня машина сбила, нефига себе задумалась, даже не заметила, как на трассу вылезла!  
Последнее, что я увидела, это светящаяся голубым табличка:

_Вам нанесен урон -1003_

Твою-то мать. И я потеряла сознание, отдаленно слыша чей-то полный паники голос. 


	5. Chapter 5

Пришла в себя я от голосов, твою-то мать, что я такая невезучая-то? Встретить Бога, очнуться в гробу, быть сбитой машиной, хорошо хоть не насмерть, а то была бы совсем печаль. Выбраться из могилы, чтобы вновь в ней оказаться — это было бы слишком иронично, черт. Интересно, меня бы закопали в той же самой или новую вырыли бы? А Бог бы меня в этом же теле не оживил? Вновь в могиле, что-то даже смешно стало, наверно, нервное. Боль ощущалась в груди, дышать было тоже больно, еще и голова болела. Состояние — хоть вновь беги под машину.

 — Сисилия, ты не понимаешь, об этом нужно сообщить в полицию, швы еще свежие*, а парень молодой, его вскрывали, мало ли каких органов он лишился. Посмотри на эти шрамы, его что, пытали? Я вполне уверен, что это огнестрельное! А это следы ожогов, да, они поджившие, но они есть!  
 — Сейчас у него, как минимум, сломаны ребра, судя по отеку лица — травма головы, сотрясение может быть. Давай сначала окажем помощь и привезем его в больницу, там уже и вызовем полицию.  
 — А если та сладкая парочка и есть виноватые? Не смотри на возраст, обычно виновен как раз тот, кто меньше всего похож на убийцу.  
 — Майк.  
 — Да?  
 — Ты смотришь слишком много детективов, — недовольно произнесла девушка.  
А я поняла все, что они сказали, видимо, проблем с языком не будет, хоть и другой мир. Открыв глаза, увидела, как девушка, судя по всему, собирается мерить мне давление, рядом сидел мужчина лет тридцати.  
 — Вы пришли в себя? Есть ли у вас аллергия на какие-либо препараты? — Девушка первой заметила, что я на них пялюсь, ее голубые глаза смотрели на меня крайне тревожно.  
— Я не знаю. — Нет, у себя-то я знала, в прошлой жизни у меня была аллергия на глицин, а в этой кто его знает.  
— Как вас зовут? При вас не было никаких документов. — На этот раз спросил мужчина, он же что-то писал, наверно, заполнял анамнез или что-то еще.  
Чуть было не сказав, что меня зовут Валя, я хрипло произношу:  
— Джейсон…  
А потом я быстро оборвала себя. Вот скажу, что меня зовут Джейсон Тодд, а потом кто-нибудь пройдет мой «путь», найдет разрытую могилу, ладно, если паренек умер вчера, а если он месяц как мертв? Или пять лет? Когда он там канонично-то воскрес? Меня же на опыты пустят, учитывая, что воздух в могиле от силы сутки может держаться.  
— Сэр? Джейсон, а дальше?  
— Я… не помню… Ничего не помню! Кто вы? Где я? Что п-происходит? — я затараторила и даже поперхнулась на последнем слове, голос был хрипящим, словно паренек очень долго молчал. Хотя с кем ему было говорить, он же был мертвым.  
И в принципе-то, почти даже не соврала. Амнезия у меня есть.

**Хитрость +1**

Вот и ладушки. Судя по всему, поверили.  
— Сэр, вас сбила машина, ничего серьезного, но травмы есть, мы едем в больницу, сохраняйте спокойствие, врачи вам все объяснят.  
Она что-то ввела мне в вену, и мир поплыл.

***

Пришла в себя я уже в больнице, не то, чтобы я была против этого.

**Система приветствует Игрока!  
Вы спали в кровати. Жизнь восстановлена на 668 очков.  
Дебафф: Ночной кошмар снят.  
Психическая стабильность повышена на 0,2  
Выносливость восстановлена. **   


Едва я прочитала уведомление, как оно исчезло, оставив следующую табличку:  
 _ ****Вы находитесь в больнице. Особая локация. Лечение дебаффов ускорено на 10%_  
Не успела я это обдумать, в палату зашел доктор:  
— Ну, что очнулись? О деньгах не стоит беспокоится, семейная пара, что вас сбила, оплатила лечение. Фельдшер в скорой сообщила, что вы ничего не помните, это так?  
— Да. Я помню навыки вроде письма, чтения, но не помню, где их получил, хотя знание, что я учился в школе, осталось.  
— Это хорошо, мы предполагаем, что память вернется к вам. Травма головы не сильная. Вы не помните, что с вами случилось?  
— Нет. Со мной что-то не так, помимо того, что меня сбила машина?  
— Если судить по шрамам, то вас пытали. Следы побоев, множество шрамов, ожоги. И, главное, судя по всему, вам делали операцию, поэтому нам нужно ваше согласие, чтобы провести КТ, для того, чтобы выяснить, все ли органы у вас на месте.  
Я ошарашенно моргала. Шрамы еще понятно, парень был на службе у Бэтмена, но операция? Погодите, все ли органы на месте? А не вскрытие ли мне случайно сделали? О, Боже.  
— Я даю свое согласие.  
Оперативно прибежала сестра с креслом, в него меня и усадили. Тогда-то я и увидела, во что я одета. Прощай, пафосный костюм, привет тебе, унизительная больничная рубашка с вырезом на спине и заднице. Также заметила, что на теле грязь, видимо, меня так, протерли только.  
КТ не показало ничего, органы мои на месте, значит, я права, это было вскрытие. Видимо, Арес излечил меня**, но шрамы остались. Полиции пока не было, наверно, утром приедет. От грязи казалось, что я вся чешусь, хотя, наверное, это тоже просто нервное. Попросила разрешение принять душ — мне дали на это согласие только с условием звать, если что, на помощь медсестру, а также сильно-то не расхаживать, потому что в восемь вечера сделают повязку на ребра, в одном из которых трещина.

В душе сиротливо валялось только одно мыло, за неимением лучшего я намыливалась им, как тело, так и голову, когда вдруг свет потух, затем включился, но стал каким-то тусклым***. Оперативно смыв пену, я вытерлась выданным маленьким полотенцем и вышла из душевой. Палата тоже была в каком-то полусумраке, а лампочка мигала. Надев все ту же мерзкую рубашечку с завязками на спине, я вышла в коридор.  
— Эй! — тут же я пожалела об этом.   
На мой крик обернулись все. Печаль была в другом: «все» были определенно нелюди. Потому что людей с сине-зелено-фиолетовой кожей не бывает, они так отвратительно не воняют и не живут с вырванным горлом. Я мигом захлопнула дверь палаты и приперла ее стулом. Что это за фигня? Откуда? Что это за долбанутый мир? И что случилось с людьми в больнице? Их съели за какие-то десять минут?  
Что вообще…

**Внимание! Квест создан специальным действием.**   
_1) Выживите в иллюзорном барьере 30 минут._  
2) Убейте 10 зомби.  
Награда: опыт, вариативно  
Штраф за провал: вариативно  
Отказ невозможен.   
**Счетчик зомби 0/10. Барьер саморазрушится через 29 минут 59… 58… 57… секунд**

Почему нельзя-то?! Точно!  
Вытянув руку, я произнесла:  
— Снять иллюзорный барьер.  
По пространству словно прошла трещина, затем все восстановилось.

**Неудача! Вы не выполнили квест. Счетчик зомби 0/10. Барьер саморазрушится через 29 минут 9… 8… 7… секунд**   


Да ладно?! Что же я такая везучая-то, а? Осмотрев палату, я нашла только еще один стул. Стул был деревянный, с силой бабахнув его об пол, я его сломала, ножки были признаны пригодными в качестве дубинок. Спинка тоже, хоть и неудобной. В это время стекла на двери брызнули осколками, в них полезли полусгнившие руки. За ними начало протискиваться такое же тело — ушлый зомби, надо сказать, додумался стекло сломать, — а перед глазами возникла табличка:

**Зомби 4 ур.**   
_Жизнь 200/200_  
Статус: Неясно, как умер, агрессивен.  
Отношение к вам: еда  
 **Дебафф:** трупное окоченение — медлительный.  


Я, недолго думая, с маху вдарила «дубинкой» в его череп. Зомби печально повис в проеме дверного окна, вяло шевельнув руками, чтобы двинуться дальше, а перед глазами возникла табличка:

_Вы нанесли противнику урон — 150_

Ударила еще раз, краем дубинки задевая следующий череп с ошметками кожи на нем.

_Крит — 50  
Опыт: +25  
Вы нанесли противнику урон — 80_

С моей стороны двери шлепнулся камень, а я добила ту тыковку, что задела случайно. Так и работала, пока в двери не перестали лезть. Я остановилась и выдохнула, перед дверью лежала горстка камней. А зомби вообще ничем не различались между собой, ни описанием, ни уровнем, ни лицом. Еще они жутко воняли, а если я не добивала их с первого удара, с них летели ошметки вонючего мяса.

**Счетчик зомби 18/10. Барьер саморазрушится через 3 минут 19… 18… 17… секунд.**

Взяла эти камни, на вид они были похожи на аметисты.  
Только я моргнула, над камнем возникла табличка:

**Крохотный камень душ.**   
_Описание:???  
_

Выбросила эту фигню, куда мне ее девать-то еще?**** Никто больше не лез, так что я зашла в душ, тщательно закрыв за собой дверь. Вновь вымылась — несмотря на ароматизированность мыла, мне все казалось, что я насквозь провоняла этими трупами.  
Где-то в процессе мытья свет вновь стал нормального желтого цвета, а серость пространства пропало. Это писец. Я, что каждый раз так буду проваливаться черт знает куда? Без возможности выбраться?

**Квест выполнен!**   
_Награда: 500 опыта, +3 ловкости, +2 выносливости, +3 силы._

Ну, спасибо, блин. Выйдя в палату, я наткнулась на ту же рубашку, чистую, какая и была. Что вообще происходит с моей жизнью?.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Я с увлечением снимал колеса автомобиля, что-то насвистывая: продать четыре колеса — это удача, возможно, я сегодня поем. Стоп! Ни слова о еде.  
— Кхм!  
Я вздрогнул, обернулся, застывая от шока, и увидел высокого мужчину в черном: с черным плащом, что стекает по земле, как ожившая ночь, с черной маской на лице. Я был наслышан о нем, линчевателе, что одет, как летучая мышь, и выбивает дерьмо из преступников, но пока он не появляется рядом… как кошмар наяву, ты думаешь, что никогда его не встретишь.  
— Ты в курсе, что снимаешь колеса с бэтмобиля?  
Какое высокомерие! Ты-то наверняка не думаешь, что будешь есть сегодня!  
— Чувак, может, ты не в курсе, но ты припарковался на Аллее Преступлений!  
Наверно, стоило убежать, но беда была в том, что я родился бойцом, поэтому я замахнулся монтировкой, а мужчина принял удар на руку. Секунда — и он уже выбил из моей руки «оружие», а меня схватил за худи и приподнял, я повис в его руках, мимолетно удивляясь его силе.  
Когда ничего не остается, есть еще одно оружие — слова; на некоторых это действует хуже красной тряпки и положение ухудшается, на некоторых, таких, как он, делающих «добрые дела», это действует положительно. Поэтому я и произнес:  
— Хочешь избивать детей? Иди работать в полицию, как все нормальные задиры в этом городе!  
— Я задам только один вопрос… — угрожающим тоном начал Бэтмен. — Ты голоден?  
И я ел быстро, насколько мог, сидя на том же бэтмобиле, к которому мы вдвоем прикрутили колеса. И еда еще никогда не казалась мне вкуснее.

***

Проснулся я от того, что меня трясут за плечо.

**Система приветствует Игрока!  
Вы спали в кровати: жизнь восстановлена на 544 очка.**

— Сэр?  
Поморгав в темноте, которую освещала моя табличка, я со сна сообразил, что обращаются ко мне, и хрипло произнес:  
— Да?  
— У вас сотрясение головного мозга, поэтому мне необходимо будить вас каждые два часа, чтобы узнать, как ваше состояние. Как вы себя чувствуете? Головная боль? Тошнота? Головокружение?  
— Нет, все… все в порядке. Спасибо за беспокойство.  
— Это моя работа, можете спать дальше, но мы вскоре встретимся. — Она покачала перед моим лицом пальцем: — если у вас какие-то жалобы, не молчите!  
— Хорошо. Я все скажу.  
— Вот и славно.  
Медсестра пошла на выход, а до меня доходит, что я только что подумала о себе, как о парне! И это было так естественно, словно всегда так делала. И, в принципе, почему и нет? Я теперь парень, тело мое не изменится по желанию на женское, а вот если кто залезет мне в голову, то он явно удивится. А учитывая, что это не моя матушка-Земля, в голову залезть могут. Наверное. А может, не могут? Тут мне вспомнился Супермен, что, кажется, тоже в этой Вселенной. Отличный аргумент, сразу на авось действовать перехотелось. Ладно, я — парень, с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Значит, будем приспосабливаться.

_Психологическая стабильность +0,3_

Не обращая особого внимания на возникшую запись, я встал и налил из графина в одноразовый стакан воды, выпил, налил еще. Итак, про колеса, бэтмобиль и еду — это был сон? Воспоминание? Что-то мне подсказывает, что это первая встреча Бэтмена и Джейсона Тодда. Я вспомнила, гм, вспомнил чувство голода, что испытывал во сне. Бэтмен, что подобрал парня с улиц?  
Поневоле начала*… начал испытывать к этому парню уважение, не всякий сможет, серьезно. И тут вспомнил отчетливо, как я это делал. Во сне этого я не видел, но эта была самая неудачная моя неделя, я не ел уже два дня, удалось мне тогда своровать энергетик и вот, под действием его, пока появились хоть какие-то силы, я тогда и решил снять колеса. Джон из мастерской на Восьмой улице неплохо их принимал, а при настроении и накормить мог, жалел нас, уличных детей, наживался на нас, конечно же, но по-своему жалел.  
Допил воду, вытер губы и пошел в душевую комнату, точнее тут были раковина, душ и туалет, все в одном. Умывшись, я впервые посмотрела… посмотрел на свое новое лицо.  
Первым заметился синяк на пол-рожи, вспомнилось, как я приложился об надгробие и об гроб, невольно потер лоб. Несмотря на отек век, глаза были достаточно открыты и оказались удивительно яркими — зелено-голубые. Бледная кожа, острые скулы, прямой нос, черные волосы с проседью на левом виске.  
Парень был красив, но толку-то? Я никогда не мечтала быть парнем и привыкла оценивать красоту парня с другой стороны.  
«Повязка» была не бинтами, как я думал, когда мне медсестра сказала, что придут повязку делать, а что-то вроде корсета на липучках, дышать в нем было, по крайней мере, легче, как и стоять. Вот и сняв его, первым я увидел безобразный синяк на весь живот и грудину, видать, от удара об машину, потом уже шрам. Я как-то завороженно провел пальцем по нему — шрам был красно-фиолетовым, а также очень чувствительным, словно я провел не пальцем, а наждачной бумагой, по форме напоминал букву «Y». Уходил в разлет под торчащими ключицами, соединяясь на грудине, спускаясь на пах.  
Еще две «розочки» шрамов, от чего они? Я не помнил, по крайней мере, пока, может, так выглядят шрамы от пули? Один был под ключицей, другой внизу живота, над торчащей тазовой косточкой. Несколько явно ножевых шрамов, одни были ровными, над другими виднелись точки — раны зашивали. Вообще парень был хорошо сложен: широкие плечи, узкие талия и бедра, длинные ноги. Мечта модельного бизнеса.  
На правой руке, начиная с плеча, заканчивая пальцами, также на правом бедре, на правой ноге — кожа была розовой и не такой чувствительной, как шрам на животе. Вспомнилась скорая помощь, как парень по имени Майк сказал, что это следы ожогов. Откуда? Если взять за основу кошмар, то меня забили ломом. Или нет? И тут же пришло воспоминание, от которого кожа аж покрылась мурашками.

_— Вот что бывает с Птичками, что слишком рано вылетели из гнезда. Ха-хах-хах-ха, — мужчина с перекошенной белой рожей и бешеными зелеными глазами ржал и бил меня ломом. — Ничего, добрый дядюшка Джокер преподаст тебе урок._  
— Ты… бы не расслаблялся… я еще… надеру тебе… жопу, — говорил я с паузами, кровь стекала изо рта, и я сам понимал, что это бравада: если кровь течет изо рта, значит, внутри уже что-то серьезно повреждено. И он это тоже понимал, если судить по его ржачу.  
— Знаешь, первый мальчик** был повежливее, но, — он взял меня за волосы и приподнял, повернул в сторону, где была взрывчатка с циферблатом, таймер показывал минуту, — тебе твой урок вежливости дорого обойдется, потому что он будет последним. Хахах-ха-ха-ха-хи, счастливо оставаться, Робин.  
Джокер, посмеиваясь, ушел, дверь склада защелкнулась, послышался звук закрываемого замка.  
— Брюс… прости меня… 

Воспоминание оборвалось резко, так что я даже пошатнулся и оперся руками на раковину. Я поднял голову и увидел, что текут слезы, я даже не чувствовала, как плачу.  
Вытерев слезы руками, я включил чуть теплую воду, встал под душ. Боже, неудивительно, что, после того, что парень испытал, он решил мстить Бэтмену: последнее, о чем Джейсон думал перед смертью — что подвел его, а тот даже не смог убить маньяка, ответственного за его смерть.  
Я его даже немного понимала: у Джейсона была персональная религия, а Брюс Уэйн на пьедестале. Он копировал его, лез в самое жаркое пекло, надрывался, но жаждал соответствовать. Прямо сейчас я вспоминаю ту дикую усталость, что чувствовал парень. Ночью — дозор, днем — школа и изнуряющие тренировки, да он себя просто изводил, что он не такой идеальный, как должен быть. Не так много знает, не так хорош в физическом плане. Его еще и постоянно сравнивали с «идеальным» Диком, мда.  
А еще Джейсон был безмерно благодарен своему наставнику — первому, кто увидел в нем человека, а не животное, что только по ошибке еще не отстрелено. И вот, придя в себя, он обнаружил, что его главный кошмар жив — он был пойман Бэтменом и им же отдан в руки правосудия, но остался жив и цел. Идеалы рухнули, за него даже не пожелали отомстить. А если вспомнить постоянные сравнения с Диком… и про его неидеальность… можно сказать, Джейсона просто выкинули на помойку.  
Неудивительно, что парню сорвало резьбу, даже мне ее срывает, а я ведь и вовсе не Джейсон Тодд.  
Бррр. Меня всю передернуло. Но помня такие подробности, даже легче было бы выполнить тот квест. Убить Джокера. Вспомнив безумные зеленые глаза, я как-то вспомнила и старую поговорку: «Бешеных собак не лечат, их отстреливают». Возможно, я бы даже ничего не испытывала, убивая его.  
Стоп! Нужно отвлечься от этих размышлений, они явно сейчас ни к чему не приведут.  
Если уж говорить о квестах, был у меня такой о разборе системы и выяснении, на что способно мое тело. Выйдя из душа, я невольно бросил взгляд на зеркало и замер.  
Черт возьми! Синяк! Он пожелтел, да, видно еще сине-зеленую раскраску, но по краям уже желтизна. Он проходит. Слишком быстро, как бы меня на опыты не разобрали — не потому что из могилы вылез, а потому что исцеляюсь слишком быстро. Нужно уходить, учитывая, что, возможно, завтра придет полиция… Не только уходить — бежать надо.  
Но почему? Раса же человеком стояла, люди так быстро не исцеляются! И тут я вспомнил, как я просыпался дважды и видел таблички о восстановлении «Жизни». При ударе об машину я потерял 1000, об гроб примерно 400, об надгробие — 500. А сколько восстановилось в первый раз? 600 очков, кажется, хорошо, а во второй раз, когда меня сестра разбудила, было больше 500. Так, даже с учетом того, что дальше будет меньше этих цифр, то восстановилась уже тысяча жизни, к утру таким макаром я бы исцелился, учитывая «особую локацию» — я же уже тогда это видел и насторожился, но потом пришел врач, меня таскали на исследование, еще позже были эти зомби, а я так устал, что лег сразу после перевязки. Доуставался, идиот, вот бы номер был с утреца врачам на радость. Не пустили б на опыты — пустили бы в прессу, все равно бы не отвязались, а позже бы нашли могилу, это история бы дошла до Брюса. Твою-то мать, спасибо тебе, медсестричка, разбудила. Что делать-то?  
И тут я замер. Видимо, от того, что краем сознания я постоянно об этом думала — что я буду делать, когда меня выпишут, где я буду жить и что есть, где работать, — я вспомнила кое-что. Вот оно! Не простой был парень Джейсон. А пьедестал, видимо, под идеальным Брюсом давно пошатывался, раз паренек прикрыл задницу таким способом, чтобы были пути отхода, видать, боялся, что выкинут его, как использованную игрушку.  
Мгновенно пришло воспоминание того страха и стыда. Стыда за то, что натворил, и страха, что его теперь выкинут.

_— Ты зашел слишком далеко, Джейсон. — Мой плащ бил меня по голым ногам, ветер был холодный, как и голос моего напарника… наставника… отца, даже сквозь его маску я чувствовал его неодобрительный взгляд. — Ты почти убил их._  
Бэтмен подошел ко мне, сжал плечо и сказал:  
— Помни. Если ты перейдешь эту черту, назад дороги не будет. Ты ничем не будешь отличаться от них.  
Презрение. Вот что испытывал Брюс. Презрение к таким людям. Таким… как я…  


Спасибо тебе, Брюс, за то что напугал парня. То, что ты видел в нем человека, не отменяло того, где вырос Джейсон. Вырос он на улице, а улица не любит слабых, они быстро умирают. Да, ты мог забрать ребенка с Аллеи Преступлений, но это не отменяло того, кем он был.   
После этого короткого диалога он оставил парня на той крыше — думать.  
И Джейсон придумал: скопил денег, провернул маленькую аферу, заполучив акции одной перспективной компании, постоянно откладывал деньги. Позже стал «снимать» квартиру, в не самом хорошем районе, совершив с банком сделку: под хороший процент, они платили бы с его счета за съем квартиры ближайшие пять лет. Причем изначально большую цену, чтобы у хозяев даже мысли не возникли сдавать ее кому-то другому. И все это на фальшивые документы — Дженсон Уилл, тот, кто купил акции, счет в банке, оплаченный контракт с теми, кто сдает квартирку, сделка с банком, что оплачивает квартиру, — ничего связанного с Джейсоном Тоддом. Ни Бэтмен, ни Альфред этой истории не знают. Адрес я помню. Это не просто везение, это шикарное везение. Я даже знаю, где лежат ключи, Джейсон боялся хранить их в особняке, чтобы не задали вопрос — от чего они. Осталось выяснить, не прошли ли случайно пять лет.   
Вернувшись в палату из душа, я снова попил и стал обыскивать ее; ничего не найдя, надел «корсет», сверху рубашку и вышел из палаты.  
Храп раздавался из разных палат. Проходя мимо одной из них, я увидел, что там висит толстовка на вешалке. Вроде все спали, я медленно и как можно тише, прошелся до нее, схватил и так же медленно вышел.  
Натянул ее поверх медицинской рубахи, а также накинул глубокий капюшон, не знаю есть ли тут камеры, но лишний раз светить рожей не стоит. Медсестра спала прямо на посту, в ушах у нее были наушники. Я подошел к столу, внимательно осмотрев который, я нашел то, что искал. Связку ключей, на каждом из которых было написано, от чего они, скрепки — все это я засунул в карман толстовки и медленно пошел по коридору дальше, осматривая название комнат. Простите меня, люди, но мне нужнее. В принципе, вспомнив жизнь Джейсона до Брюса, даже самую малость, я поняла, что то, что я сейчас ворую, ничего нового в биографию не добавит. Увидев надпись «Процедурная комната», я, дернув ручкой — закрыто, достал ключи, нашел нужный, открыл дверь и зашел внутрь. Обстановка была обычная: пара кушеток, стол, компьютер, шкафы.  
Включил компьютер, подключился к вай-фаю, зашел в поиск и набрал: «Смерть в семье Брюса Уэйна», а в другой вкладке «новости».  
Пока загружалось, я медленно осмотрел комнатку, нашел, что искал — женский рюкзачок, да, маленький, но лучше, чем ничего. Вытряхнул все барахло из него на кушетку. В шкафах нашел перчатки, которые и натянул, стал быстро собирать обезболивающие, жаропонижающие, витамины, бинты, лейкопластыри, мази, шприцы, жгуты. Названия отличались от русских, но тут мне помогла система, над каждым лекарством висела надпись с названием и от чего она. Пока читал — выскочила табличка:

**Наблюдательность повысилась на 1 ур.**

Потом, чем бы оно ни было. Мне нужно тщательно разобраться в системе, но сперва мне нужно сбежать, и сбежать как можно быстрее. Время-то поджимало.  
Взяв полотенце, я вытер отпечатки, что успел оставить до одевания перчаток, мало ли. Новости не стал смотреть, сдается мне, что времени у меня мало, медсестра должна меня разбудить через два часа. Но про свою смерть я посмотрел, прошло полгода и объяснили ее аварией. Это отлично, аренда еще есть, как и контракт с банком. Почистил историю, кэш, протер комп. Вышел и пошел искать выход.  
Он обнаружился как раз рядом с моей палатой, я вытер ручки двери с той и этой стороны, раз уж по пути. Рядом с лестницей была комната: «Служебная комната. Вход только для персонала». Открыл ключом, протер их, оставив в двери.  
Ну не пойду же я на улицу с голой задницей? Нет, ноги у меня шикарные, не чета прошлым, но все же обойдемся без экстрима. В конце-то концов, оставили бы мой пафосный костюм, я бы сейчас не спер чьи-то штаны.  
В комнатке стояли железные шкафы с символическими замочками, тут мне как раз повезло со скрепкой. Сунул, повернул — готово. Мне повезло только на третьем, там я нашла тапки моего размера и медицинские синие штаны, которые, хоть и сидели нормально, по размеру, но были коротковаты.  
В общем, я быстро сбежал по лестнице и пошел в сторону выхода, никто меня не остановил. Снова повезло. Видимо, карма все свое невезение отвесила, когда я очнулся в гробу, а после не раз пообнимался с землей, с надгробиями и машиной.  
Решив устроить себе пробежку, заодно, может сойдет за проверку своего нового тела, я пробежал до самой улицы. Неплохо бежал, без особых усилий, как и, в принципе, ориентировался по городу — вообще замечательно, я так хорошо даже свой город не знала. Больница, куда меня положили, не самая крутая в городе, но почти, поэтому до того бедного района города я бежал долго — почти час неторопливой пробежки. Но вот и Аллея Преступлений, тайник был цел, там лежали ключи, которые я и забрал, вновь побежал — уже в свой новый дом в этом мире.

***

Мое съемное жилье ничем не отличалось от обычных квартир. Две комнаты, кухня и ванная, объединенная с туалетом. И куча пыли, судя по всему, сюда никто не заходил со смерти Джейсона. Я даже расчихался. И мигом получил квест:

**Внимание! Получен квест!  
Уборка. **   
_1) Приведите в порядок ваше жилье_  
2) Ограничение по времени 2 часа.  
Награда: 200 опыта, вам будет уютно в комнате.  
Штраф за провал: нет  
Принять: да/нет 

Принял квест и начал уборку. В «зале» было лишь три вещи: диван, телевизор и шкаф, в котором обнаружилась зимняя одежда. Протереть пыль и вымыть полы не составило труда. В спальной комнате был шкаф и двуспальная кровать. Порылся в шкафу, нашел документы на Дженсена Уилла, причем все: права, паспорт, свидетельство о рождении, аттестат от школы. Заодно и переоделся в футболку и шорты. Оружие никакого не нашел, если не считать оружием биту и нож-бабочку, сам этого не помню, но, видимо, парень боялся таскать оружие от Бэтса сюда.  
На кухне шкафы были полностью забиты продуктами в консервах. Убрался и здесь, заодно закусив рыбной консервой, включил телевизор. И под его тихий бубнеж решил проверить то, что должен был проверить еще на кладбище.

**Квест выполнен! 200 опыта, вам уютно в комнате.**

Вот про тебя-то я и говорю.  
— Система, статус персонажа! — мысленно произнес я.

_Имя: Джейсон Тодд (данное при рождении)_  
Истинное имя: Инсендио  
Уровень: 15(1150/15000)  
Класс: Игрок  
Раса: человек  
Пол: мужской  
Возраст: 16 лет  
Титул: Бывший Робин, Жрец Воинственного Бога  
Шкала ярости: 5  
Жизнь: 4176/5000  
Мана: 2/2  
Интеллект: 31  
Мудрость: 23  
Выносливость: 49  
Сила: 26(+5)=31  
Ловкость: 59(+5)= 64  
 **Дополнительные характеристики:**  
Психическая стабильность: 4,3/10(дебафф: апатия)  
Скорость: 20(+5)= 25  
Хитрость: 1 

__

По этим определениям мне было, в принципе, все понятно, но все же я начал тыкать в каждое, в надежде получить описание.

_**Истинное имя**  — нельзя удалить, позволяет игроку сохранять навыки из жизни в жизнь, также именно на это имя производится привязка артефактов к душе. Получается, на службе у кого-то могущественного вы сами становитесь настолько могущественным, что мир признает вас таким образом.  
Имеется 1 артефакт, привязанный к душе  
5% что вас призовут, как демона_. 

Опаньки, и где этот артефакт? И что это? Ладно, быстро пройдусь по остальным и буду искать, что-то есть еще в этой системе помимо характеристик. Про демона веселит, ага.

_**Жизнь**  — зависит от показателей всех характеристик, кроме дополнительных. Также показатель поднимается от уровня. Вы способны выжить, пока есть хоть 1 единица жизни. Остерегайтесь больших скоплений комаров. _

_**Мана**  — зависит от показателей характеристик: интеллект, мудрость и хитрость. В вас мана-источник был интегрирован божественным вмешательством, необходимо развитие источника._

Вспомнив то светящиеся облачко, я поняла, что это и было «божественным вмешательством». И теперь показатель в 2. Серьезно, что ли, так мало? Ну да, хитрость подняла и мана тоже повысилась, но всего на единицу, я так не играю, не быть мне великим магом.

_**Шкала ярости** — позволяет использовать единицы ярости, как источник: силы, ловкости, скорости, жизни._

Вот это да-а-а, интересно девки пляшут, и все раком. Как ее поднять? Система, как ее поднять? Меня не особо заинтересовали сила или ловкость, но сохранение жизни за счет ярости было бы интересно.  
Угу, так мне и ответили, ага. Разберемся по ходу пьесы. Остальные определения мне и так понятны, кроме, пожалуй, тебя.

_**Психологическая стабильность**  — стабильность разума игрока, чем выше показатель, тем лучше. От характеристики зависит стабильность вашего разума, ваша реакция, ваше поведение, психика в целом. Низкие показатели характеристики ведут к развитию фобий, депрессивных состояний, неврозов. Внимание! Понижение характеристики до 1 и ниже — означает безумие. _   


А я думала, я в сказку попала. Нет, если во мне есть компьютер, почему я не могу быть стабильна, как компьютер? Где логика? Хотя если предположить, то живу-то я, а не компьютер.  
Подумав, как поискать, я говорю:  
— Система, меню.  
Я аж отшатнулась, когда передо мной развернулся огромный квадрат. Слева был человек, в котором я с некоторым удивлением узнала нового себя, одетого в футболку и шорты, на фоне клеток. Навела на них пальцем, куда-то в область руки, и возникла запись — «защиты рук нет». Потыкав в разные области, я понял, что это нужно для быстрой смены «артефактов», которых у меня нет.  
Перевел взгляд направо и увидел то, что запрашивал. Меню.

**  
Характеристики персонажа  
Инвентарь  
Дебаффы и баффы  
Навыки персонажа  
СО, Опыт  
Журнал заданий  
Настройки**

О-ля-ля, характеристики, я посмотрела… посмотрел, начнем с инвентаря, чем бы оно ни было.  
Возникло клеточное поле, быстро подсчитал их — 31. Сверху было написано:  
 _Инвентарь — атрибут игрока, место для хранения всего, что нужно пользователю. Зависит от показателя интеллекта._  
Это… нифигасе, дамская сумочка. Мелькнула мысль проверить кое-что — и вот я уже сижу в одних трусах. Просто представил, как кладу шорты в инвентарь, шорты с меня и исчезли. Вот это да. Одна ячейка была занята. Вытащил это, в руке оказалась карточка. Серьезно, банковская карточка. И что мне с нею делать? Моргнул, а над ней зависло описание.

**Волшебный кошелек  
Артефакт.  
Ранг: Легендарный  
Качество: отличное  
Прочность: 3400/3400  
Привязка: Инсендио  
Создатель: игрок Лари’др  
Выпущен: Гермес инк.**   
_Волшебный кошелек — атрибут игрока, путешествует из мира в мир вместе с игроком. Меняется в соответствии с миром. В кошелек складываются сбережения игрока, полученные в иллюзорном барьере, принимается любым банком._  
Личный счет: 18 долларов  
  


Я даже и не знаю, удивляться мне этому или нет. И реально «Гермес инк.?» Ладно, просто промолчим, чтобы не лишиться чего-нить жизненно важного, в конце концов, это же работает? Не знаю, что вообще я ожидал, увидев надпись «1 артефакт, привязанный к душе».  
Следующая табличка уже была у меня, как я понял, это что-то, отрицательно влияющее на организм.  
Нажав на них, я увидел:

**Бафф:**   
**Кровь врага**   
_Победив врага в битве, вы, выпив его кровь, способны восстановить жизнь и перенять его особенность_   
**Душа в цифрах. ур. МАХ**   
_Вашу душу сложно уничтожить, мало кто может приказывать. Отображает в цифровых реалиях в жизни._  
Шанс стать Богом увеличен на 1%.  
  
**Жрец Воинственного Бога**   
_Вы способны выучить обращение с любым оружие за сутки._  
Вы способны выучить стиль боя за месяц.  
Добавлена характеристика «Хитрость».  
Добавлена «Шкала Ярости».   


Ничего себе, я потер глаза в надежде, что мне показалось. Да ладно? Если об этом кто-то узнает, меня оторвут с руками и ногами.

**Дебафф:**

**Сирота**   
_Вы — сирота, ваша психологическая стабильность не сможет подняться выше 9.  
Эффект, снижающий выносливость, интеллект и мудрость нивелирован, вы усыновлены._

Логично, чего уж там.

**Апатия.**   
_Вам все равно, что с вами происходит. Вы реагируете с опозданием.  
Чтобы снять дебафф, необходимо поднять «психологическую стабильность» выше 6_   


**Вы подросток!**   
_Интеллект -5_  
Мудрость -5  
+25% к росту показателей: выносливость, ловкость, сила  
Осталось: 4 года 6 месяцев 8 дней 23 часа 15 минут  


**Чужое тело**   
_Эффект пройдет со временем, особо опасен в первые четыре часа после пробуждения: мир сопротивляется вторжению._  
Шанс сломать себе шею +45%  
Шанс, что вас задавит машина +30%  
Шанс, что на вас упадет кирпич +25%  
Шанс, что вы покончите жизнь самоубийством +15%  
Рекомендация: первые три дня переждать в безопасном месте. Желательно принять успокоительное.  
Срок окончания: 51 час 8 минут 17 секунд 

**Живой мертвец**   
_Вы видели больше, чем можете осознать._  
Психологическая стабильность не сможет подняться выше 8(норма).  
Шанс получить дебафф: «ночной кошмар» +30%  
Срок окончания: заблокирован, вы на службе у Бога.  
  


**Амнезия**   
_Вы вспоминаете свою жизнь.  
Срок окончания: 29 дней 3 часа 6 минут 2 секунды_

**Сотрясение головного мозга**   
_Физическая травма.  
Срок окончания: 3 часа 5 минут _

Прочитав все это, я поняла, что рада тому, что в квартире есть еда. Кажется, в ближайшее время я никуда из дома не выйду, с такими-то бонусами. Посмотрев на часы, я увидел, что время уже пол-шестого утра. Думаю, лучше закончить завтра и подумать тоже завтра, сейчас слишком хочется спать. 


End file.
